The Castle Dungeon
by contrite shadow
Summary: Just visiting a friend lands Castle in trouble again.    Original Character:  1. Matt-Beckett's boyfriend.  2. Clair-Castle's girlfriend.  3. Sasha Beketov-Castle's friend.


Matt Blood; ESU officer with NYPD, Beckett's current romantic interest. First appears as a hostage negotiator in "The Castle on the Hill"

Clair Winter (nee Willingham); motorcyclist, process server, Castle's current romantic interest. First appears as a murder suspect in "Castles in the air"

Alexandra "Sasha" Beketov; aka The Chess Killer, prison inmate and Castle's friend. First appears as a serial killer in "In Defense of the Castle"

* * *

><p><span>The Castle Dungeon<span>

Of course, even for those working and volunteering at the 12th precinct of the NYPD there must come a time when no one is injured or being hunted by a serial killer. This Sunday evening is just such a time. Beckett and Matt are enjoying a quiet dinner in her apartment. As they're clearing the dishes he yawns yet again and says, "Sorry; not you, obviously."

Beckett says, "This is crazy. At least while you're on night shift, wouldn't it be easier to meet at your place?"

There's that fleeting look of guilt again when he says, "No. I really don't mind. Your place is better than mine anyway."

Beckett has let it slide before, but now she's getting worried and says, "Matt, you're not…married, or anything like that are you because…"

"God, no! No, nothing like that. I'm not stupid enough to lie to you, and not nearly smart enough to get away with it." Beckett stops loading the dishwasher, leans on the kitchen counter and crosses her arms to wait for an explanation. Seeing that she's not going to drop it this time, Matt grimaces and says, "I live with my sister."

Expecting something much worse, it takes Beckett a second to process this information and then she laughs in relief before saying, "_That's_ why I've never seen your place? Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

Acutely embarrassed, Matt explains, "Well, you're just that little bit older than me and have a lot more years on the force. I've just been worried that you'll think I'm too young for you…that you'd prefer someone more mature."

Beckett smiles and says, "So you think that you're the only cop to hit on me?"

He actually laughs and says, "I seriously doubt that."

"Then don't you think that, if I wanted to be with someone more mature, I would be?"

His face transforms from worry to joy and he says, "I guess so." He steps closer and uncrosses her arms before kissing her and saying, "Thanks." And then asks, "In that case, how would you like to meet my sister?"

Beckett kisses him back and says, "I'd like that, but dishes first."

As they're clearing, Beckett shakes her head and says, "Doofus."

Matt grins and says, "Square."

Beckett counters with, "Dork."

"Workaholic."

"Adrenalin junkie."

Somewhere in the middle of, "Anal-retentive, control-freak" Matt is pelted in the head with a sopping dirty dish cloth.

* * *

><p>They're walking to Matt's car and he's still trying to clear dirty dish water from his right ear, as he says, "You know this means I won, don't you?"<p>

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "No comment."

Just then the message alert on Matt's phone beeps. He pauses to read it and says, "Damn. There's a disturbance at Bayview Correctional. They want me to start early." Seeing the disappointment on her face, he says, "I don't have to go. The other guys are trained in negotiating too."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Yes, but you're better at it. I can see your place another time." Matt now looks concerned, so she asks, "Something else?"

"Isn't Bayview where that Sasha; the Chess Killer ended up? I remember her asking Rick if he'd visit…what are the chances that he actually followed through?"

Already getting her phone out, Beckett says, "Considering that would mean he's in trouble again, I'd say chances are excellent." There's no answer when she calls Castle's cellphone. Knowing his obsession with making sure Alexis can always contact him, Beckett is already worried when she calls Clair and says, "Hey, Clair. Is Castle with you?"

Suddenly anxious, Clair says, "Oh, God. What now?"

"All I know is that there's a disturbance at Bayview Correctional Facility. Did he…"

"Yes, he's been going there every Sunday evening. I'll meet you there."

"No. You won't get anywhere near the place by yourself. I'll pick you up on the way." After hanging up, Beckett says to Matt, "Looks like I'll see you there. Don't get brave, ok?"

Smiling, he says, "Ok." After quickly kissing her, he's already talking on the phone as he gets in his car.

* * *

><p>Used to the routine by now, Castle leaves his phone and wallet at home before taking a few things for Sasha and enough money for a cab to and from the prison. Being permitted here as a special favor he doesn't have to wait in line, but still has to endure the same search procedure as every other visitor. After standing still for the metal detector wand and the pat-down, Castle takes only his travel chess set and the care package into the private visiting room. At least he no longer has to endure sly looks and snide comments about spending time with Sasha in a room intended for conjugal visits. He doesn't know if their time together is monitored but anyone watching would only see two people playing chess. Sasha doesn't even talk much, once the pieces are set up. But the prison psychiatrist thinks that the almost normal interaction is good for her anyway. And Castle enjoys their time together, despite the fact that he hasn't yet won a game.<p>

Sasha appears pleased to see him. She's gradually becoming more at ease around him. Though they don't talk about why he's visiting her in prison. There's not even been time to say hello, when the door locks behind him. So far that sound is the only thing he can't get used to, and he wonders if anyone ever does. Shrugging it off, he says, "Hey, Sasha." Pointing to her hair he says, "You're pink now."

Running a hand through her short hair, she says, "Yes. Most days there's not much else to do but color each other's hair. I don't like this shade. But choices are limited here."

Grimacing, he says, "I don't like it either. Pink doesn't suit you at all." Gesturing at the forest green prison uniform she's wearing, he suggests, "Maybe orange, or dark purple with that outfit?" Handing her the grocery bag of provisions, he says, "I'll bring some hair dye next time."

Taking the bag and putting it aside, Sasha says, "Thanks, Rick."

She seems a little subdued, so Castle asks, "Something wrong? Were you attacked again?"

Sasha grins and says, "No. They only tried that the one time. Everyone's just a little upset about Roberta. She was in labor for fifteen hours and they had her shackled the whole time. Now her back is so sore that she can hardly move."

Confused, Castle asks, "Shackled…what, like handcuffed to the bed?"

"No; like ankles chained to either side of the bed and hands cuffed in front of her."

Trying, and failing, to imagine what the throes of childbirth agony would be like in that position, Castle is nevertheless horrified and says, "Is that normal?"

Sasha shrugs and says, "Sometimes they're just handcuffed to a bed rail. But, yeah, it's pretty normal."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not for Roberta. They've already taken her baby away. But you could talk to the Women's Prison Association. They'll know what to do."

"Thanks. I'll do that." And then he asks, "Did you still want a game today?"

She smiles and says, "Of course."

"Good, because I have a feeling today is my lucky day."

Sasha's quiet smile is the only evidence of her supreme confidence of winning another game. Sure enough, she soon has Castle on the run protecting his king. They're so enthralled in the game that they don't notice the increased activity outside the tiny room. It's Castle who eventually asks, "What's going on out there?" Just as alarms sound and the PA system announces that the prison is on lockdown.

Sasha goes to the small window in the door, hoping to see what's going on, with no luck. She says, "I don't like this at all. A few of the women were talking about actually doing something, but I thought they'd just complain about it for a while and then shut up, like always. But they may be staging a real protest."

"Well, we're safe here, right?"

"We are if the officers get things under control quickly."

Having flashbacks to every bad prison movie he's ever seen, Castle is almost afraid to ask, "And, if they don't?"

Sasha turns and leans against the door to consider for a while, before asking, "Do you believe that I mean you no harm?"

Confident that, even unarmed, she could kill him before anyone could stop her he says, "Absolutely. Or I wouldn't be here."

She thinks about it for another few seconds before saying, "I haven't heard any talk of your visits amongst the inmates, so they don't know what I've been doing with my Sunday evenings. If the women gain control, we need to look like we weren't playing chess. They've already learned to be wary of me. If they think you're mine, they might leave you alone."

Eyes wide with fear, he says, "I presume that I wouldn't enjoy anything they might do to me, if this doesn't work?"

"I wouldn't think so. Hand me your belt and…I don't know…muss yourself up a bit. Then hide the chess set and mess up the bed."

Castle hands over the belt and scrubs at his hair before removing his jacket and undoing some buttons on his shirt. Meanwhile he can see Sasha turning the belt into an improvised knuckle-duster, with the metal buckle facing outwards and he says, with admiration, "You're terrifying!"

She smiles and says, "That's the general idea." She puts the still-coiled belt on the table and appraises his efforts. After removing his cuff links and dropping them on the floor, she rips the last two buttons of his shirt and says, "There."

Forgetting to be afraid for a second, Castle grins and asks, "When do I get my turn?"

Knowing that he would never touch her anyway, she smiles and says, "You don't. You're the man-meat. I can stay as neat as I like." Finally relaxed enough to tease him, she says, "Though you know what might help are a few love bites? It'll only take a second."

"Oh, you do jokes now? I might be castrated before the day is out and you've found a sense of humor."

In earnest, she declares, "No one is going to touch you, Rick."

"And you know that because?"

"Because they'd have to get through me first."

Having been raised as a gymnast, and spent the last few years building up her strength for her short-lived career as the Chess Killer, Sasha is almost pure muscle, so Castle says, "That _is_ surprisingly comforting. Thanks, Sasha. What's next?"

"You still look like Rick Castle. If anyone recognizes you they'll know how valuable you are and I can't protect you from all of them. If we can just…"

They both hear the distinct sound of gunfire. Castle says, "God, are they shooting the women?"

"Probably rubber bullets. They'll be using tear-gas too. If the guards were still in charge, they would have rescued you by now. One of the inmates could find us at any time."

"Sasha, could you please not look scared? For some reason that's more terrifying than the thought of losing my manhood."

"Sorry, Rick." Rallying her courage, Sasha says, "We need to disguise you somehow. Did you bring the makeup?

"Yeah, I was surprised you asked for it. I didn't think you wore any."

Already checking the shopping bag, she says, "I don't. It's for trading. Uh, huh! This'll do." Sasha gestures that Castle should sit down, then spends a few minutes applying makeup to his left eye. After standing back, to check out her handiwork, she says, "Not enough. I'm going to have to cut your eyebrow. It won't hurt much but it'll bleed nicely and cover part of your face. You ok with that?"

"Not really, but I see your point. How exactly are you going to…" Sasha has already picked up the belt and hesitates only a second before using the steel prong to cut his brow. Castle exclaims, "Shit, Sasha! You said it wouldn't hurt much."

"I lied. Now keep still." She pokes and squeezes the wound, until rivulets of blood trickle over his eye and down his face. When he moves to wipe it she smacks his hand away, saying, "No. Let it dry."

Sasha gestures that he should look in the polished steel mirror. Castle barely recognizes himself. One eye and half his face is covered in blood. The other eye is very convincingly bruised, as if he's been punched. And he says, "Sasha, that's brilliant! I don't think my mother would know me right now."

Quietly proud, Sasha says, "If you stay behind me, keep your head down and shut up, it might work. If not, I'll think of something else."

Sasha gets to work ripping a strip of cloth from a bed sheet and Castle asks, "Bandages?" When she shakes her head, he guesses that stage two of the disguise involves him being bound and says, "I don't think so, Sasha."

Not even pausing, Sasha says, "Either you trust me, or you trust them, Rick. It's as simple as that."

"Put like that, it doesn't sound like I've much of a choice."

Sasha has finished making her rope and gestures that he should put both hands before him, whilst saying, "Nope." Starting with a loop around one thumb, she binds his hands and then says, "Now, slide your thumb out of the loop."

When Castle does so he can already feel the bonds loosening and easily frees himself. Again in awe, he says, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Suddenly shy, she says, "I'm not very good with people."

"Well, I imagine shooting them makes conversation difficult." Seeing that she's upset, he says, "Sorry, I'm nervous...terrified, actually."

"Good. That'll help." Binding his hands again, she instructs, "Just keep the thumb loop hidden and you can get out of it if you need to." And then adds, "Now we wait."

Thinking about what might be waiting for them outside the door, Castle slips out of his bonds again and says, "Even though pissing my pants in terror might help sell the disguise, I'm just going to take this opportunity to make use of the facilities."

Smiling at his description of the stainless steel bowl in the corner of the room, Sasha turns her back, saying, "Unless you're happy sharing a bathroom with twenty women, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>After picking up Clair, Beckett drives to the prison with siren and lights hurrying their progress. Clair hasn't said a word and Beckett asks, "You going to be ok?"<p>

"I don't know. I spent so long being afraid of everything, then almost as long getting unafraid. I just thought there was nothing left to fear. But being with Rick…"

When she doesn't continue, Beckett says, "He does seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. But he's settled down a lot since he's been with you." When Clair remains silent, Beckett realizes there's nothing she can say that will be of comfort. So she focuses on the traffic and they're soon at the prison. The area around the building is already clogged with police cars, news vans and onlookers. So she has to park a block away. Her badge is enough to get them past the first police cordon. But they're stopped at the entrance by a corrections officer who explains, "Only ESU and DOC permitted."

Knowing that Matt is in the building somewhere, Beckett says, "Matt Blood, with ESU said…"

"You're Beckett?" When she nods, he says, "They're all set up in the surveillance room; down the left corridor, second door on the right." When Clair moves to follow, the officer says, "Sorry; only the detective."

Beckett tries to persuade the officer, without success. So she says to Clair, "I'm sorry about this. If he's in there I'll let you know straight away."

Clair says, "Of course he's in there. He would have called by now, if he could." And then adds, "I'll call Martha; she and Alexis wouldn't want to find out from a news report."

"You're right. I guess they're pretty tired of him always being in the thick of things too."

Clair shrugs and says, "I don't think he tells them much."

Hoping to give her some peace, Beckett lowers her voice to explain, "If he's in there, he'll almost certainly be with Sasha. She won't let anything happen to him."

With a slight grin at her efforts, Clair says, "Your pep talk is that he's with a serial killer?"

"An incredibly strong, experienced assassin who could kill anyone without hesitation, except for Castle."

"Ok, that helps. Thanks, Kate."

* * *

><p>The small surveillance room is crowded with DOC officers. Banks of screens show various positions inside the prison. Beckett can see that, in some areas, inmates are being pushed back by DOC tactical officers. Whilst other scenes are less encouraging and depict inmates barricaded behind beds and debris, wearing makeshift masks against the tear gas.<p>

On hearing her name Captain Tim Crenshaw introduces himself, points to a screen and says, "There's the negotiator." Beckett can see Matt keeping cover in a corridor near the action. Just around the corner from him are several inmates behind a barricade. Though there's no sound with the picture, she can see that Matt is talking, presumably trying to get the women to surrender. Tim points to another screen and says, "The writer is in that room. It's nearby, but behind the action. So we can't safely get there yet. Good news is that the inmates haven't reached it either. Bad news is that they grabbed one of our guys, which means they have keys to that area. Reinforcements are on the way and should be here within thirty minutes. They'll get things under control. Any questions?"

Trying to process all the information, Beckett nevertheless says, "No, thanks. Just let me know if there's anything I can do."

Tim says, "One thing; Matt seems certain that the writer is safe with Sasha Beketov?"

Beckett nods and says, "I agree."

"I hope you're both right. The commissioner set up these visits. But I'm sure we'll be the ones to take the heat if he gets hurt."

"I'd be more worried about what she might do to anyone who tries to hurt Castle."

"Ok, thanks. It's standing room only, as you can see. But you're welcome to observe."

* * *

><p>With nothing to do but wait for a change in their circumstances, Sasha gives Castle a few last-minutes instructions, saying, "Don't talk, unless I tell you to. Don't make eye contact with anyone. If anyone gets close enough to hit you, don't get knocked down. And, if you get a chance, break free and run for it."<p>

Castle has been nodding to everything she says, but then asks, "What happens to you, if I do that?"

She shrugs and says, "Nothing, if it doesn't look like I let you go."

"What if I need to tell you something?"

"Use the rope, but don't do it too often."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Hope that DOC find you first."

After this sobering wish, they're silent for a while and then Castle says, "Sasha, in case this goes bad, thanks for trying."

"Don't be nice now, please. Any moment now I might have to treat you like shit. I can't do that, if you're going to be nice to me."

"Ok…Alexandra."

He can only guess why, but that name made her very angry last time he used it. This time her eyes narrow a little in response to the sound, but she only says, "That could work. Now shut up and look afraid."

"Trust me, that last part won't be a problem."

Only seconds later Sasha holds up a hand in warning and walks to the door. Keeping his eyes slightly cast down, Castle sees the face of a Caucasian woman appear in the door window. On seeing Sasha, she unlocks the door and says, "So this is where you get to." Taking in Castle's sorry appearance, she asks, "Who's this?"

Sasha gestures to Castle and says, "Just a fan. He wants to write my story. Poor bastard got more than he bargained for today. When I heard the PA, I thought that I might as well have some fun. What the hell is going on, Brandi?"

"We've got everything this side of the visiting room. Candy Lady started it by grabbing a guard and it just kind of snow-balled from there. Come on. Bring your toy."

* * *

><p>Beckett is trying to watch all the screens. But, of course, her main concern is for Matt and Castle. So she sees the group of women approaching the room containing Sasha and Castle. And she's watching when one of the women looks inside before unlocking and opening the door. Sasha's bright pink hair is a bit of a shock, but not as much as Castle's battered appearance. If she hadn't been told it was him in that room, she wouldn't have immediately recognized him and can't help a gasp when he comes into view. Hearing this, Tim sees what she's looking at and says, "Looks like you were wrong."<p>

Refusing to accept the evidence before her eyes, Beckett shakes her head and says, "No. She got close enough to put a gun to his head, but couldn't kill him. Something else is going on."

Tim says, "I hope so, for his sake."

* * *

><p>Castle and Sasha are travelling with a group of seven women. They're all armed with handmade weapons; almost exclusively knives of various shapes and sizes, with one carrying a metal pipe the size of a baseball bat. Castle guesses that none of them are very high up the inmate ladder, because no one has bothered him so far and he notices that they're all careful to give Sasha an arm's-length of space at all times. He can hear that they're approaching a scene of conflict and can feel his eyes burning slightly, presumably from residual tear gas. Sasha says to Brandi, "I just have to stop by my room. I'll catch up with you."<p>

Brandi says, "We'll stick with you. Diamond and her girls are using the time for some payback. You know she'll be looking for you."

Disappointed that her ploy to get away from them has failed, Sasha is forced to play along and says, "Ok, thanks." They soon arrive at Sasha's cell. At the door she says to the women, "No peeking." Entering with Castle she pushes him at the bed hard enough that is head bounces off the wall, and growls, "Sit down and don't move."

Careful to keep his gaze lowered, in case any of the women decide to peek anyway, Castle sees Sasha snaps the handle on a hairbrush, to reveal a handmade dagger with a three inch blade. She stows it in her right palm, inside the belt wrapped around her hand. Before the other inmates get impatient, she hauls Castle to his feet and rejoins them, shows the knife and says, "Let's go."

Still keeping his head bowed, Castle senses the group's tension even before he sees the other women. He risks raising his gaze for a second and can see that the two packs are almost identical, except that the women he's with are exclusively white, whilst the approaching women are black and fewer in number. Though the warning isn't really necessary, Sasha pulls on the rope hard enough to make him stumble. He's already losing sensation in his wrists and wonders if Sasha factored that in when she devised the quick-release bonds.

One of the rival women gestures to Castle and asks, "Party favor?"

Not even deigning to reply, Sasha makes a show of adjusting the dagger and knuckle duster. After a second Brandi says, "Back off, Jaz. We're headed for the wall. But we can stop here for a bit, if you like."

After assessing the odds for a second, Jazmin steps aside and gestures that they should pass. There's just enough room for the two groups to walk by each other. But not enough for Castle to keep out of the Jazmin's reach. She waits until Sasha has passed by and takes one step before punching Castle in the side of the head. The force of the blow knocks him against the wall. His legs start to buckle and the world suddenly appears only in shades of too-dark and too-bright. Remembering Sasha's instructions he leans against the wall to keep himself from falling. His vision soon clears and he can see that Jazmin is unconscious on the floor. Sasha doesn't even look at him, but hauls on the rope to get him walking. He's shocked when his legs comply.

* * *

><p>Beckett has watched the entire encounter on the tiny screen. Struggling to maintain control enough to keep still, she only breathes again when Castle walks away from the danger. It's only then that she realizes why she can taste metal; she's bitten the inside of her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Her hands are trembling so bad that it takes three attempts to text Clair, "So far so good. Sasha is protecting him."<p>

When she looks up, Crenshaw is staring at her phone. Worried that he'll confiscate it, Beckett explains, "Castle's girlfriend is outside. You only put one officer on the door, so I'm giving her just enough to keep her from storming the gates." She offers him the phone, so he can check for himself. Reassured, Crenshaw shakes his head and returns his attention to the screens.

* * *

><p>The group of women Castle thinks of as <em>Brandi's Gang<em> now enters a corridor containing more women and a huge barricade. Beyond that are locked bars and an empty corridor. Though Castle can't see any clouds of tear gas, his eyes are burning even more now, along with his nose and throat. So he presumes that corrections officers are just out of sight. The pain from Jazmin's blow to his head has mostly faded, though he can feel blood trickling down behind his left ear. As they approach the barricade Sasha pulls on the rope again, so Castle knows to be wary and keeps his face down to conceal his identity, and hunches his shoulders in a posture of defeat.

Even in this position he soon spots the hostage; a male corrections officer who looks like he really has been beaten. His hands are cuffed before him and he's sitting against a wall. The man has also seen Castle, but wisely says nothing. One of the new women is wearing a DOC vest. She looks right at Castle and says, "Gifts, Sasha?"

In a bored voice, Sasha says, "No, Candy. But I'm happy to help out, if you need it."

Candy Lady shrugs and says, "Not much to do. We got a gas mask off the guard. Once I started throwing the grenades back at them, they backed off." Nodding to the corridor she says, "They're around the corner with a negotiator, but we haven't heard from him in a while." She chuckles and says, "He's probably still throwing up from the tear gas." And then adds, "A few girls are up on the exercise yard making signs for the news choppers, if you'd rather help out there."

Considering the options for a second, Sasha says, "No, that's ok. I'm here now."

From somewhere out of sight down the corridor a man says, "Candy? You there?"

Castle is sure he recognizes the voice, even before Candy says, "Yeah, Matt. Burns like a bitch, doesn't it?"

Hoping for a chance to talk to Sasha, Castle drags on the rope. Intent on the conversation, she ignores him.

Matt says, "Yeah, Candy, yeah it does. How's the hostage?"

Candy looks at the officer and says, "He's not very chatty. But he's alive." Worried that his chance is slipping away, Castle pulls on the rope hard enough to unbalance Sasha, just as Candy says, "We have two hostages now."

Sasha turns to Castle and grabs him by the throat, pushes him up against the wall and says, "If you try that again, I'll cut you open." This is the scene that greets Matt when he glances around the corner to see if he can catch a glimpse of the second hostage.

Praying that she's just a good actor, Castle whispers only, "_Beckett_."

He sees that Sasha has understood. She pushes him to the floor and growls, "Stay!" Taking a few steps towards the bars, Sasha yells, "Hey, Matt; tell her knight takes rook!"

In answer to Candy's unspoken question Sasha says, "That's the bastard that caught me. If he's here, so is the bitch that shot me."

* * *

><p>Beckett was watching when DOC officers used rubber bullets and tear gas in their attempt on the main barricade. When some of the grenades were thrown back through the bars she saw that Matt, being the only one not wearing a mask, was overcome by the tear gas and retreated off-camera. When he reappears on the screen she's finally able to relax. Of course, only seconds later she can only watch again as Sasha pushes Castle against a wall and holds a knife to his ribs, and then practically throws him to the floor. So Crenshaw has to repeat, "Detective!" before she comprehends that someone is speaking to her. Dazed, she looks at him and he says, "Matt wants you up there. And he's passed on a message from Sasha Beketov; <em>knight takes rook<em>. Mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, it means she's definitely watching out for him."

"Sure as hell doesn't look like it. But you know them both better than I do." To a CO he says, "Get her a mask and vest and show her the way." And then he says to Beckett, "Reinforcements have arrived outside. You've got maybe fifteen minutes to make sure your boy is safe before things get interesting."

* * *

><p>Having delivered her message, Sasha drags Castle to his feet and walks him towards the bars. Candy's voice sounds dangerous when she asks, "What are you doing Sasha?"<p>

As if explaining the obvious, Sasha replies, "You know how this is going to end; sooner or later a hundred tactical response officers are going to bust in here and take this corridor. Anyone who's not face down on the floor is going to get pelted with rubber bullets and then have the shit beaten out of them. If the first thing they see is a civilian, it might slow them down. You've still got a hostage, if you need one."

Having heard the plan, Castle plants his feet to get her attention. Turning back, Sasha glances first at Candy, whose attentions are already elsewhere before looking at Castle. He flicks his glance to the captured CO. Sasha almost imperceptibly shakes her head and pulls on the rope. Taken unaware, he's forced to move forward, but plants his feet again. Genuinely angry that he would risk undoing all her efforts, just to save one guard Sasha backhands him across the mouth and says, "Move!"

Grateful that Sasha chose to hit him with her left hand, Castle still staggers from the force of the blow. His ears are ringing and he spits out blood before raising his eyes to hers, so that she knows he's serious.

It's enough to attract the attention of Candy Lady, who grins and asks, "Problems, Sasha?"

Even as she says, "No. No problem, Candy." Sasha takes one step and punches Castle in the solar plexus with her right hand; the hand reinforced with his belt buckle. With barely a sound he drops to the floor, completely winded. Sasha drags him to the bars and ties him there. His first breath is agony, but he's aware enough to hear Sasha whisper, "_Ok, Rick._"

* * *

><p>Wearing a borrowed vest and carrying a gas mask, Beckett is guided up a couple of floors and past a handful of DOC tactical officers to Matt's position. He's using a mirror pole to monitor what's going on. When Beckett taps him on the shoulder, he turns blood-shot eyes her way and his face lights up as he says, "Hey, detective. Enjoying the show?"<p>

"Not really."

He frowns and points to her swollen lip, asking, "You ok?"

She'd forgotten about it and says, "Yeah, I'm fine; just bit my lip. What about you? Your eyes look like minced beef."

"They feel like it too." And then he asks, "Are you still certain that Sasha will protect Rick?"

She nods and says, "Even more so since your message. I'm the knight and Castle is the rook."

"Well, she's got a funny way of showing her concern. She just hit him twice in a matter of seconds and has now tied him to the bars." Handing her the mirror he says, "Here, see for yourself."

Beckett swaps positions with him and edges the mirror into place, even as she says, "We've got maybe twelve minutes before the cavalry arrives. If he's not out of there by then his life won't be worth much. I doubt even Sasha can protect him if the women think he's no longer useful." The mirror shows Castle's position at the bars, the other hostage, a handful of women and Sasha talking to someone. She asks Matt, "No firearms?"

"No. But they're all armed. Though there's only a few left. They know what's coming. Anyone with an ounce of sense is already at their cell."

"Have we got the key?"

Matt glances to the nearest CO, who removes one key from a set and passes it to him. Before handing it over, Matt asks Beckett, "Just what are you planning detective?"

"Not exactly a plan. But Sasha will be trying to get him out of there. So I just want to make it easier for her, if I can."

"Ok, but I'm coming with you."

Certain that it would take more than twelve minutes to dissuade him, Beckett stands up and heads towards the barricade, knowing that he'll be right beside her.

Candy Lady spots them first and says to Sasha, "Looks like you got their attention."

Sensing the moment is right Sasha grabs the handcuffs of the CO, to get him on his feet. Candy Lady puts one hand on Sasha's shoulder and says, "Hey, fair's fair Sasha. I don't touch your stuff."

Staring at the hand on her shoulder until it's removed Sasha says, "I'm twenty feet from my protection. I don't want to get shot again." And she smiles before saying, "You can have him back when I'm done messing with their heads."

Candy Lady reluctantly nods her agreement and says, "Just don't mess _him_ up too much." Content for any change in his fortunes, the hostage doesn't fight Sasha as she grabs him by the collar and pushes him in front of her. When she's sure that Candy Lady can't hear her, she whispers, "_Don't react to my words. But get ready to hit me with your best shot." _Despite her caution he can't help but glance at her in surprise. But he soon lowers his head again and lets her push him to the bars.

Castle is sitting on the floor, with his hands tied to the cross bar above his head. Despite the fact that he's noticed Beckett and Matt approaching, his eyes are glued on Sasha. So he notices when she gestures that he should free his hands. After checking that Sasha's approach conceals him from the few inmates remaining at the barricade, he does as he's told. Despite the fact that there's almost no feeling left in his fingers, he manages to loosen the rope enough that he can slip his hands out when it's time.

Beckett is first to speak and says, "Hey, Sasha. I got your message. Checkmate in ten."

Nodding her understanding of the hidden message Sasha says, "You're learning." When Beckett surreptitiously reveals the key Sasha says, "It's a pity you don't play chess." And then she taps the CO and whispers, "_Now_."

With all the strength the beaten man can muster he elbows Sasha in the face. By the time Sasha hits the floor Beckett has the door open and Matt's sidearm is leveled at the inmates, who take cover behind the barricade. The CO doesn't hesitate to rush through the door, followed closely by Castle who pauses only long enough to make sure that Sasha won't be left behind. Unused to mistreating prisoners, Beckett decides that it's for Sasha's good. So she drags Sasha through the door and kneels on her back to cuff her while the other inmates can see, discarding the knife and belt before re-locking the door. Somehow Beckett knows Sasha won't mind that her unconscious body is unceremoniously dragged down the corridor to safety.

When they round the corner Castle and the CO are already receiving medical attention. Beckett hands Castle her phone, saying, "Clair is outside; probably with Martha and Alexis by now."

Though the word seems inadequate, he takes the phone and says, "Thanks."

Beckett props Sasha up against the wall before re-cuffing her hands in front of her body, so she'll be more comfortable. Sasha comes round soon after that. Though one eye is already blackened and swollen the first thing she says is, "Did it work?"

"Yes, Sasha. They both got out."

Just then Castle returns Beckett's phone, smiles and says, "Sasha! You're awake."

Beckett is too slow to stop her when Sasha lunges at Castle and backhands him again. Before anyone overreacts Castle quickly holds up a hand, saying, "It's ok." To Sasha he says, "I'm sorry, Sasha. I couldn't." Then he explains to Beckett, "She didn't want to bring the officer with us."

Sasha is still fuming and says, "He wouldn't leave without him." She practically spits the words at Castle, "You jeopardized both of us!"

Careful to stay out of her reach, Castle wipes the fresh trickle of blood from his chin and says, "I'm fine, Sasha. Relax." Amazingly, she does just that and rolls her eyes at him before resting against the wall.

Matt has received a message via his head-set and interrupts with, "Cavalry's here. Best stay out of their way."

Beckett hands the key back to the officer and stands by Sasha, just in case she's still upset enough to attack Castle again. Unafraid, Castle eases his aching body down beside Sasha and says, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Nodding towards the CO whose life she's almost certainly saved, Sasha says, "_Please_; he hits like a girl."

The heavy boot steps of the DOC emergency service officers preclude all conversation for a few minutes, as they march past to retake the prison. Matt says, "Time for anyone not wearing a mask to fall back."

They all retreat to the visiting room. Despite Sasha's objections, Beckett makes sure she receives medical attention. The EMT prescribes nothing more than an ice-pack and a couple of Tylenol for the black eye.

Beckett can see that Castle has acquired a bottle of water and a towel. He's trying to make himself presentable, presumably so he won't terrify Clair and his family. When she sees him wipe the black eye away, she exclaims, "That's all makeup?"

"Not exactly; just the eye. Sasha didn't want anyone to recognize me." Looking at Sasha, he smiles and adds, "I'm sure it was only to aid the disguise that she then beat me."

Sasha doesn't look a bit sorry and says, "I should have learned my lesson by now and just gagged you."

Beckett can't help a smile and says, "I've had the same thought several times myself."

Castle isn't doing a very good job and Sasha motions him over. Mystified by their odd relationship, Beckett watches the handcuffed murderer gently clean traces of blood from Castle's head, face and chest. After a few seconds Beckett feels like she's intruding and walks over to Matt. He's also watching the ritual and quietly says, "She loves him."

"As much as she can. Yes, I think she does." Matt's eyes still look red and Beckett asks, "Did you see an EMT?"

"Yeah, they gave me some drops for the irritation. But they said I should be fine by morning." And then adds, "Though I can probably use it as an excuse to skip my shift tonight?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

After checking that he won't be overheard, Matt grins and says, "Considering that you're feeling sorry for me, I think that I'd be insane not to give you the chance to pamper me."

Beckett smiles and says, "That could be arranged." And she adds, "I'll give Castle and Clair a ride." Apparently offering to shake hands, she slips him her apartment key and says, "I'll see you soon."

Smiling, Matt says, "You got it, detective."

* * *

><p>When Sasha is satisfied with Castle's appearance she says, "There; fit for your queen."<p>

"Ok, thanks Sasha. Are you going to be all right?"

"Of course. I can take care of myself."

Unconvinced, Castle says, "I'll call tomorrow and make sure they're looking after you." He hesitates for a second before asking, "Ok if I kiss you on the cheek?"

Trying not to smile, she says, "I don't know. No one's ever done that before. Try it and see what happens."

Saddened that she might be telling the literal truth, Castle still finds reason to smile as he kisses her on the cheek and says, "Thank you, Sasha. I'll see you next Sunday."

Beckett has seen the farewell and asks, "Time to go?"

"Yeah. Clair is still outside, but she persuaded Alexis and my mother to stay home. So I'd better get going, before I'm in real trouble." And he adds, "I suppose you'll have another fifty forms to fill out?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Not me; DOC have this headache. Come on, I'll give you and Clair a ride."

They head towards the exit and he says, "Ok, thanks. I caught a cab here, but I presume it's crowded out there by now."

"It's insane. Though you still look bad enough that you might not be recognized."

"That bad, huh? I haven't seen a mirror."

"Well, it's going to take a bucket-load of pancake foundation to conceal that mess."

Castle smiles and says, "I'll settle for a long shower, maybe even a bath and…"

He's stopped and she asks, "You ok? What is it?"

With an all too familiar glint in his eye, he says, "That's where you keep it…your copy of Heat Wave. You keep it by the bath, don't you?" Her face betrays her and he says, "Oh, this is too good."

Trying to move him on, Beckett says, "Please, Castle, let's go. Clair's waiting."

"Wait, just give me a second to take this in." He closes his eyes for a second, picturing the scene. When he opens his eyes, Beckett is gone. So he's wearing a smile of victory when he joins Clair and Beckett outside the prison.

The End


End file.
